


Sun and moon

by aziantearz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziantearz/pseuds/aziantearz
Summary: It started with a voiceless scream, which gradually turned into a full on ear-piercing wail and tears streaming endlessly.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Sun and moon

It started with a voiceless scream, which gradually turned into a full on ear-piercing wail and tears streaming endlessly.

Grasping onto thin air, he gravitated toward the last place he saw her. How could she just abandon him like that? She was the one person who vowed to never betray him.

Instead, he was carried over to the corner where a stuffed yellow chocobo was shoved into his face. 

Expecting to hear the natural animal ‘Kweh’ sounding from the bird’s beak, a squeak was heard instead. 

The stuffed  chocobo was squeezed several times, as if it would calm him.

Refusing the toy, he angrily slapped it away, letting it bounce to the floor and roll to the rocking chair nearby.

He pushed and wriggled wildly to escape from the strong arms that held him down. The incoherent screams continued and echoed throughout the room.

_ “Ma-ma!” _

Elios Zack Strife was inconsolable.

Cloud attempted everything he could to calm his infant son. Even the sweet lullaby  Tifa would sing at bedtime which always soothed Elios to sleep within minutes, did not work.

Apparently Cloud was too off-key and didn’t say the right lyrics, which only intensified the crying.

It lasted for twenty minutes and Cloud was absolutely exhausted, the dark circles underneath his eyes more apparent than usual. 

As much as he loved his son, the child was a handful and wanted no one but Tifa. Such a mommy’s boy indeed.

Cloud rocked Elios around, dancing and twirling, even sending him flying into the air. Elios continued calling out for his mother.

“Why do you hate me?” Cloud asked, as if expecting an answer. He frowned anxiously at his son, staring deep into the ruby eyes that matched his mother’s. He stroked  Elios’s short blonde hair,

“I know I’m not the best at this, but you are my pride and legacy. You are the best damn thing that ever happened to me. Please stop crying.”

Elios finally stopped wailing, which was now replaced by sobs and hiccups. His nose was full of snot slowly dripping down onto Cloud’s arm.

This made Cloud brighten up a bit. Had he finally made a connection with Elios?

Elios tugged onto Cloud’s front spikes and yanked down, which elicited an adorable fit of baby giggles.

Cloud didn’t care, as long as he got to bond with his son.

Tifa eventually emerged after twenty minutes, carrying another bundle of joy with dark locks and cerulean eyes, adorned in a pink romper with  moogle patterns and flower headband, in her arms. Stella Claudia Strife finally finished her breastfeeding.

Upon seeing Tifa, Elios went back into his whining mode and started wailing for Tifa again.

Stella did the same for Cloud, fingers and arms outstretched toward him.

“She was fussy the entire feeding. Only wanted her’  _ Dada’. _ ”  Tifa complained as they swapped their children.

The twins calmed the minute they were in their favorite parent’s arms.

Tifa let out an exasperated sigh, “Such a daddy’s girl, I swear.” Tifa stood next to Cloud on the bay window of the twin’s room, and rested her head on his left shoulder.

Cloud only smiled, as he watched his sun and star finally drift off into a deep slumber, “It isn’t so bad. It’s only the beginning.”

Tifa nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. She began to hum the lullaby that Elios and Stella loved.

_ ~ _ _ owari _

**Author's Note:**

> Baby twins and family fluff... Wrote just for fun based on my CloTi fanart and headcanon - https://twitter.com/aziantearz/status/1274378544165117952
> 
> I love the name Stella. I have seen lots of CloTi authors use that name for Cloud and Tifa's daughter. 
> 
> Elios means sun in Greek, and Stella means star. Cloud and Tifa are the cloud and moon...at least to me...Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
